


pretty

by GrayJedi11



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: :))), Adorable Logic | Logan Sanders, Angst, Drinking, Drunk Logic | Logan Sanders, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Flustered Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Flustered Logic | Logan Sanders, Good, Good Logic | Logan Sanders, HE, Logan does a dumb, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst though, Patton Mentioned, Sad Logic | Logan Sanders, Sleepy Cuddles, didn't turn out how i wanted it to but its still soft, hes a dumb shit, if i wrote being drunk wrong fite me idc, im always paranoid that i made their relationship problematic, is - Freeform, logan's probably a lil touch starved, virgil mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24703189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Logan decides he should get drunk at least once in his life, just to see how it affects him. This was a bad idea.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 6
Kudos: 236





	pretty

Roman hadn’t expected this to happen.

When Logan had told him that he wanted to get drunk at least once in his life, and report his findings about how it affected him, he didn’t know he meant _this_ drunk.

He’d ended up needing him to take him away from the bar altogether, as he couldn’t even balance on the bar stool. They’d moved into a booth, Roman explaining to the waitress his situation. Hell, Logan couldn’t even be alone in the _booth_ without Roman there making sure he didn’t just collapse on the bench and go to sleep.

Logan was currently writing in the notebook he brought to report his findings (what he was writing, no one would ever know, since his writing was completely illegible. Roman didn’t even know if he was _trying_ to write English anymore) with his glasses long since fallen on the table.

Eventually he let his head rest on the notebook, staring at Roman. He did have to admit that Logan _was_ very pretty. Even while drunk.

He turned his head and scribbled something on his paper, large and just barely readable. Roman didn’t see it before Logan’s head fell onto it again.

“Pretty…”

Logan smiled a dopey smile, shoving himself closer to Roman and putting his head in his arms again.

“Pretty like… dolphins. Dolphins are pretty, and shiny. They have… smooth skin, did you know that? It’s smooth.”

“...What’s pretty, like dolphins?”

“You. You’re pretty.”

He smiled wide, wider than he usually did, and shoved his head into Roman’s stomach like a cat.

“You’re so… what’s the word that Birg- Virb-, no, Virgil told me? Ex- extra? It’s funny, and cute, and you’re so much BIGGER than him. He gets boooring, no one thinks boring is pretty, but you just act pretty and say pretty things. You’re so pretty. You’re so _good_.”

Roman could barely make out what he was saying from his mouth, smushed against his jacket, but he was sure of what he was hearing.

“You should cuddle me. No one cuddles me anymore.”

“They don’t cuddle you anymore?”

Roman barely knew what to do at this point, finally noticing the rising temperature on his cheeks when Logan nuzzled further into his jacket when he put his arms around his drunk friend.

“They don’t love me anymore. I don’t love me anymore. But I love you and so does everyone else, ‘cause you’re really pretty. I’m sad a lot, because they don’t love me, but you love me, right? Someone as warm as you has to love anyone. You’re cuddly.”

_Is he okay? He’s never said anything like this before._

“Of course I do, Logan. And everyone else does too.”

“I don’t care about everyone else right now. I care about _you_. You’re pretty.”

Roman finally remembered that Logan had written something on his paper, bigger than everything else he’d written. In actually readable characters, he saw “GAY.”

He felt his cheeks get even darker.

Logan shifted his position, laying his head on Roman’s lap, his knees scrunched up and his smile remaining, in all its dumb glory.

“You’re pretty. I wanna kiss you.”

“Uh, maybe when you’re sober, Logan?”

“But you’re pretty _now_. Do you _not_ like me?”

“It’s not that I wouldn’t… like to kiss you, I’m just saying, I don’t think it would be a good idea for you to-”

Roman realized it wasn’t enough to say that when he felt a tugging at his collar. He bumped his head on the table as he was pulled downwards. Their lips collided awkwardly, barely even touching at all at first. Logan found Roman’s lips properly after a few moments, though. Roman pulled himself away, knocking his head again. He was going to get a bump at this point.

_Holy shit._

_Holy shit, my best friend just kissed me._

“I can’t kiss you?”

“It- It’s just, this is the first time you’ve kissed me before, and I don’t even know if you’ve kissed _anyone_ before and you’re _really_ drunk-”

“I don’ care.”

Logan made a pouty face. God, did Roman want to kiss him. But what would be the consequences the next day? Roman would know what had happened and Logan would have kissed him, and what would happen to their relationship?

I mean, it’s not like he’s going to remember.

_Sure, he’s the one trying to kiss you, but-_

Logan pulled him down again, but Roman pulled away before long, pulling Logan out from the booth. He carried him and his notebook plus his glasses outside (paying the bartender awkwardly) as the drunk man continued reaching his head up to Roman’s cheeks.

“Let’s not do that inside.”

Roman placed him in the passenger seat of the car once they got out to it. He’d had a little bit of alcohol, but stopped soon, when he discovered what a lightweight Logan was. It had been a while already.

“You’re so pretty, Roman.”

Logan leaned over the middle of the car, apparently deciding to go to sleep on Roman’s lap. He didn’t even seem to want to kiss him anymore, exhausted enough to just go to sleep, it seemed.

“Logan, I need to get you home-”

“Cuddle me.”

“It’s nearly midnight-”

“Cuddles?”

Roman couldn’t resist Logan’s adorable voice as he moved progressively more onto the dramatic one’s lap. He pulled him close, softening at the smile that appeared on the nerd’s face. He leaned his seat back, Logan pretty much curled up in a ball on his torso. He’d drive home later. He’d probably benefit from a little more time after drinking anyway, even if it hadn’t affected him _that_ much.

~~

He didn’t mean to fall _asleep_.

He woke up to quite a few messages on his phone, most of them from Patton and Virgil. The events of the previous night floated like a dream in his mind. It was absurd, absolutely absurd. He’d learned… quite a few things about his friend.

“Roman?”

Logan’s eyes were shut tight against the sunlight, rubbing his head, uncurling himself a little. His voice was tired, and Roman couldn’t help but notice how _adorable_ he was.

“What’s…”

Logan poked a little at the surface he was sitting on, squinting his eyes open to see it. They widened in shock when he saw it was Roman’s shirt, leading up to his face. He squirmed away, back into the passenger seat. He shoved the glasses on the dashboard back on his face.

“Turns out you’re the emotional drunk.”

Roman handed him the notebook at the first page, and he started to flip through it. He’d taken quite a few notes.

“Remember anything?”

It seemed Logan had reached the “GAY” page, because his cheeks turned from their slowly darkening pink, to red.

“N-no,”

“You said I’m an emotional drunk? Did you read this?”

“No. I can tell you what I saw, though. If, if you want. It was part of the agreement, but...”

“But what?”

“I don’t know, you might… rather not know.”

Logan’s face turned to its usual seriousness, with a hint of anxiety in his eyes.

“...What happened?”

“Well, you kind of… confessed your love to me. I think. I mean, you kept calling me pretty and then you-”

He cut himself off, not sure if he should proceed. Logan’s face was already a dark blush.

“Roman?”

“You… well, you, you, kinda, well, not really kind of, you did, but you, uhm- you kissed me.”

Logan would have apologized if he could say anything at the moment. His voice faltered in his throat, and he instead leaned forward in his seat, putting his head in his hands. Eventually he croaked out another two words.

“Anything else?”

“...You told me that you… didn’t think anyone loved you. And that you didn’t love yourself. And basically, that you needed affection and hadn’t gotten it in a long time.”

Roman could’ve sworn he heard a whispered “this was a bad idea,” and knowing the context, he probably did. Logan didn’t move from his position for a few minutes, apparently taking in what he’d just been told.

“Maybe, maybe I was just pretending to be dramatic, you’ve rubbed off on me quite a bit…”

“You sound like you’re trying to convince yourself more than me. You literally demanded cuddles from me, Logan. I quote, ‘cuddle me.’”

“I- I did not say that!”

“Yes, you did! I was there!”

“I refuse to believe you.”

“How do you think you ended up curled in a ball nuzzling my chest?”

Logan was simply sitting here, listening to Roman learn most of the secrets he’s tried to keep.

“I _succeeded_ in kissing you?”

“...Yeah.”

“Did- did you let me?”

“Yeah, you didn’t do anything wrong.”

“That’s the first time I’ve kissed someone, and I don’t even remember it.”

“You’re like, 23.”

“Yes, I _know_ , Roman.”

A silence fell between them. It was cold, Roman wished Logan had stayed as the warm ball on his chest. He hadn’t quite realized how small his friend was until that moment. Or maybe he was just good at curling in a ball.

“What do you want to become of us now?”

“I don’t know, but… your hug was… nice.”

Logan looked up, shivering slightly. He was being vulnerable, for once, and not while drunk. Roman took his hand, and he crawled back over, leaning on him a bit awkwardly. He eventually relaxed, letting Roman’s arms comfort him and the softness of his jacket push against his face. He didn’t know why he decided to hug Roman again.

Maybe it was the hangover. Maybe it was his need for comfort. Or maybe it was that, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t squash the butterflies that floated into his stomach, so he might as well welcome them.


End file.
